Schizophrenic
by Mac DyE
Summary: [OS] Rodneycentric...


**_Titre :_**_ Schizophrenic_

**_Saison :_**_ été indien, grumpf..._

**_Disclaimer :_**_ méga-grumpf..._

**_Personnages :_**_ Rodney, surtout Rodney, encore Rodney... Et pis vous verrez bien._

_**Note : **Je suis pas de bonne humeur, donc j'écris des trucs méchants. Savoir que je risque de me faire licencier à cause de mon homme me tue. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera de me mettre des reviews rigolotes. J'écris une histoire pour la meilleure d'entre vous. Au fait, la fic en ZelenWell que j'avais commandé tomberait à pic, là!... _

* * *

- Je… Non! 

- Rodney…

- Jamais!

.o.

_Par tous les dieux, comment en était-il arrivé à venir au monde? C'était la seule question qu'il avait en tête. Ses parents étaient si différents. Son père était à la fois gentil et violent. Sa mère était autoritaire et douce. Rien ne présageait qu'ils auraient des enfants ensemble. Pourtant…_

.o.

- Rodney, ne fais pas l'imbécile!

- Je fais ce que je veux!

- Calme-toi, nous allons…

- Rien du tout, laisse-moi!

.o.

_Pourtant il était né. Il avait été heureux. Dès le primaire, les maitresses puis les psychologues virent son intelligence. Il était supérieur aux autres. Ses parents étaient si fiers! Tellement fiers qu'ils décidèrent d'avoir un autre bébé. C'est alors que vint Jeannie. Rodney était encore plus heureux. Il était grand frère!_

.o.

- Mais enfin, je veux juste discuter!

- Menteuse! Je sais ce que tu veux!

- Rodney, ne me force pas à appeler des renforts!

- Pff, tu ne le feras pas…

.o.

_Mais, quinze mois après sa naissance, il y eut "l'accident". Dans un excès de colère, son père poussa une lampe, qui atterrit dans le landau de Jeannie. La petite, gravement blessée, fut emmenée à l'hôpital. Lorsque les médecins demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, il répondit:_

_"Mon fils jouait et il a poussé une lampe. Un vrai danger public.". Sous les yeux ronds de Rodney, incrédule._

.o.

- Rodney…

- C'est ça, appelle tes renforts! Je n'attends que ça!

Elle se retourna et verrouilla la porte.

- Puisqu'il en est ainsi, nous allons discuter…

Rodney déglutit. A cet instant, il aurait voulu être loin.

.o.

_Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, la petite allait bien. Mais Rodney raconta à sa mère ce qu'avait dit son père. Elle foudroya ce dernier du regard._

_"Dégage. Sors de cette maison et n'y reviens plus jamais. Mon fils n'est pas un danger public!"_

_Le père entra dans une colère monstre. Mais rien n'y fit. Il dut partir. Promettant à son fils la raclée du siècle._

.o.

- John! John, ouvre!

- Radek? Qu'est-ce que…

- Je crois que Rodney a des problèmes!

- Quoi?

- Suis-moi!

.o.

_Durant les quatre années qui suivirent, Rodney et Jeannie ne voyaient leur père qu'un week-end sur deux. Celui-ci se montrait toujours très doux. Rodney reprit confiance. Du coup, sa mère aussi. Le père revint donc vivre à la maison. Durant l'année qui suivit, tout se passait bien. Un soir, sa mère dû partir en urgence voir ses propres parents qui n'allaient pas bien. Rodney connut l'enfer._

.o.

Radek arriva devant la porte des quartiers de Rodney. John frappa.

- Rodney? C'est moi, ouvre!

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, puis un bruit de verre brisé.

- Nooon! Cria Rodney à l'intérieur.

.o.

_Son père venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Jeannie dormait dans la pièce à coté._

_"Papa?"_

_"Maintenant fiston, on va régler nos comptes."_

_"Mais, je…"_

_"Silence!!"_

_Il frappa dans des éprouvettes posées là._

_Un bruit de verre brisé. Paniqué, Rodney cria._

.o.

- Laisse-moi!

- Rodney…

- Je… Va-t-en! Ouvre à Sheppard et va-t-en!

- Certainement pas!

Elle le saisit fortement par le bras.

.o.

_Son père le saisit par le bras._

_"Viens là mon bonhomme!"_

_"Laisse-moi, j'ai rien fait!"_

_"Ah? Parlons donc de la façon dont tu m'as fait jeter hors de cette maison en racontant tout à ta mère!"_

_"T'avais menti!"_

_"Et alors? Je suis ton père, j'ai tout les droits!"_

_"Tu n'as aucun droit!"_

.o.

- Tu n'as aucun droit!

Dans l'esprit de Rodney, tout se mélangeait. Son père il y avait 30 ans de cela et ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même… Il se debattit.

- Laisse-moi!

.o.

_Son père le poussant brutalement contre le mur._

.o.

Dehors, Radek tentait d'ouvrir la porte pendant que John appelait les renforts.

- Radek…

- Mmmh?

- Qui est à l'intérieur avec Rodney?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

.o.

_Dans la chambre à coté, Jeannie se mit à pleurer._

_"Merde!" grogna son père._

.o.

- Rodney, arrête ça!

- Tais-toi, Jeannie pleure à cause de toi!

Elle s'immobilisa, essayant de comprendre. Elle vit qu'il pleurait.

- Ok, Rodney, si tu veux jouer…

Elle sortit son arme.

.o.

_"Papa, arrête, Jeannie pleure!"_

_Il se débattit et shoota dans la jambe de son père, qui le poussa contre un meuble et s'arma d'une batte de base-ball._

_"Ok, Rodney, si tu veux jouer…"_

.o.

John était inquiet. Les bruits qu'il entendait ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Radeeeek…!

- Deux secondes… ça y est!

La porte s'ouvrit.

Elle tenait son arme pointée sur Rodney, qui se protégeait, les bras devant le visage.

.o.

_Son père leva la batte.  
_

Elle enleva le cran de sureté.

.o.

_"C'est terminé!"  
_

- C'est terminé, Rodney!

.o.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il pleurait.

_"Non!"_

- Non!

.o.

_Derrière son père, surgit sa mère._

Derrière Elizabeth, surgit John.

.o.

_"Laisse-le!"_

- Elizabeth, non!

.o.

_Le coup s'abattit._

La balle partit.

.o.

Rodney cria.

…

Dans le passé comme dans le présent, des bras vinrent autour de lui, le serrant fort.

_"C'est fini, mon chéri, tout est fini…"_

- C'est fini Rodney, tout va bien…

- Maman?

- Non, c'est moi… John.

- Sheppard?

- Oui, je suis là, tout va bien.

Rodney cessa peu à peu de pleurer, reprenant ses esprits. Carson vint vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Papa… Non, Elizabeth. Où est-elle?

.o.

_"Maman a mis une raclée à papa, mon coeur. Il ne t'embêtera plus."_

.o.

- John lui a tiré dessus. Elle ne t'embêtera plus.

.o.

_"Il est mort?"_

- Elle est morte?

.o.

_"Non"_

- Oui.

Rassuré, Rodney se lova contre sa mère/John, et s'endormit.

* * *

_Et qui c'est qui vient de s'enfiler 25 coquillages magiques de Mimi en dix minutes? C'est MD. (en fait je les ai tous fini...) _


End file.
